Oops
by TurtlesForeva
Summary: Donnie has a little secret that only Mikey knows about and when Mikey almost tells it leads Leo and Raph to go into big brother mode to find out the truth.


**I got this from The Pulverizer. Don't ask why I did it 'cause I don't know.**

* * *

_"These look like the stuff those creeps were stealing." Said the Pulverizer as he lifted up Metalhead's head up._

_"That's impossible I say as I take Metalhead's head back and look towards Raph and Leo, "It's kraang tech."_

_"Who do we know that likes to steal robot parts?"_

_"Baxter Stockman." Leo Raph and I announced at the same time._

_"Donatello." Mikey announced and after looking at the surprised looks on our older brothers faces and the shocked and hurt look on mine he changed his answer, "I mean Baxter Stockman"_

* * *

I keep thinking back to that as we try to get the shellraiser home. I understand why he said my name because it's true, sort of. I do like to steal robot parts from labs every once in a while and he knows that because I get him to help me sometimes, but I can't believe he would almost tell Leo and Raph about that.

When we got back to the lair we put our weapons away in the dojo and went to do our usual activities. Meaning Leo went to watch Space Heroes, Raph is feeding Spike, and Mikey was on his way to the kitchen to fix something to eat before I grabbed him by the back of his shell and dragged him into the lab.

"Why'd you almost tell them about the stolen parts, Mikey?"

* * *

Leo and Raph saw Donnie drag mikey to his lab out of the corner of their eyes. When the door closed Leo turned to Raph.

"What do you think that was about?"

"Mikey probably pulled a prank on him. Either that or he wants to know why Mikey thought he would steal those robot parts. "I've been wondering about that myself. You think it's something we need to worry about?" They stare at each otherin silence for a few seconds then stood and walked over to the closed door. Leo silently opened the door a crack and listened.

"You promised not to say anything about the stolen parts to anyone _including_ Leo and Raph, _remember_?"

"Yes, I remember and I totally didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Leo and Raph probably just thought that I was being my usual stupid self and didn't take me seriously." Leo opens to door all the way and walks in nonchalantly with Raph behind him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Donnie and Mikey share a glance towards each other then back to Leo and Raph.

Mikey shrugs innocently, "Nothing much, Donnie was just asking me if I was on his computer." Raph and Leo look at each other knowing the Mikey is lying. Leo turns to Donnie while Raph watches Mikey from the corner of his eyes.

"Donnie what were you guys really talking about?" Donnie looks around nervously with his eyes landing on Mikey.

"Well um... I was uh I mean we were um... talking about-"

"We were talking about Donnie hacking into a gaming company and pirating a new game that just came out." Mikey interrupted making everyone turn to him. Raph crosses his arms.

"Leo was talking to Donnie, Michelangelo. You've already lied to us twice so just sit there and be quiet." Mikey, sitting cross legged on the floor, crosses his arms annoyed while Donnie looks curious.

"How would you know if he was lying?"

"Simple, we're your older brothers so we always know when your lying." Leo turns back to Donnie. "now tell us what you two were really talking about or we'll make you tell us." Leo and Raph look at each other and with a mischievous grins on their faces the take a step closer to Donnie.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you just don't touch me." Donnie sighs and looks down at his hands clasped together on his lap. Mikey get up and stand beside him looking just as guilty. "The truth is that we were talking about Mikey almost telling you guys that I break into labs and steal robotic parts every once in a while." Leo and Raph look surprised.

"How often do you do that Donnie? And how does Mikey know about it?"

"A few times a month I guess, and Mikey knows because I get him to help me sometimes." Donnie looks up to see Leo and Raph standing with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces.

"You're telling Master Splinter in the morning, _understood_?"

"Yes."

"And if either of us finds out that you two stole anything from anyone or anywhere else you two will suffer big time,_ got it_?" Raph spoke looking both Donnie and Mikey in the eyes. Mikey and Donnie nods looking nervous.

"Good then I think it's time we all head to bed."

* * *

**good? bad? review and let me know what you think okay?**


End file.
